Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by casey and lily fan
Summary: PRDT-The ex-dino rangers have a reunion at DR. O's house . After four years a lot have changes , but not how one person wanted . Kira and Trent broke up and her career didn't work out . If Kira found out she have feelings for Conner when she see him back there's just one little problem . He has a girlfriend . How will Kira react and what was the reason of the reunion?Kim/Tommy also
1. reunion with a reason

Disclaimer : don't own them

A/N : Hey everyone it's already a long time ago I post another story , but I'm working on a few , but I don't have much time now so sorry .

I finally worked this one off and it is my first PRDT story so don't be hard please anyway I've got the idea from a video on Youtube . It calls 'Conner belongs with Kira' and is from Ghostwriter14 You guys definitely need to check it because it's awesome :D

The team-up with SPD never happened in this storyline and if it's _oblique_ , are it Kira her thoughts and as last enjoy !

Chapter 1) Reunion with a reason

Kira was driving to DR.O's house in Reefside . He had called her not to long ago .

_( Flashback )_

It was around noon when Kira's cell phone rang . She took up .

" Hello ? "

" Kira ! "

" DR. O ! Hey how are you doing ? It's already four years I heard something from you ! "

" Good thanks , I've heard it from Ethan , I'm so sorry from you and Trent ."

Trent cheated on Kira when they were two years together . One of those reasons was that her singing career didn't worked out and she came back to Reefside .Her songs came on the radio for a long time , but when Kira didn't find inspiration for more songs , her manger let her fall . She had since then no job and lived in with her parents , and the ex-ranger was still in the same situation now .

" Don't mind about it , but where is this sudden call coming from ? "

" Well , it's already four years since we all saw each other … "

" Yeah ? "

" So what do you think of a reunion ? Conner and Ethan already coming it's next Monday evening at my house . "

" Is Trent coming ? "

" No . We never talk to him again ! "

" All right , I'm coming too "

" That's great ! See you Monday Kira ! "

" Bye DR. O !"

_( End flashback )_

So now is the former yellow ranger on her way to her ex-teacher . kira pulled into the driveway when she parked her yellow ford between a blue porsche and a red corvette .

" Well they make it I see . " , Kira sighed walking to the front door . She knocked . Not too much later stood a women in the door gate .

" Kira isn't it ? " , she asked .

Kira nodded .

" Hey , I'm Kimberly but you can call me Kim . I'm Tommy's wife . I've heard a lot about you ! "

" Nice to meet you Kim . I didn't know DR. O was married . " , Kira said confused .

" You too ? Ethan and Conner didn't know about it too . I think he wanna keep me as a secret . " , Kimberly laughed .

" I know you from somewhere . " , she said , " Wait aren't you Kimberly Heart ? The first pink ranger ? " , Kira asked with big eyes .

Kim nodded " that's me ! But let's go inside . Conner , Ethan and Mae are already here . "

" _Mae ? "_ , Kira thought following Kim .

When they came into the living room she saw The three boys with their back to them and a girl .

" _That's probably Mae , but who is she ? " _, Kira thought .

" Hey look who's here guys . " , Kim said getting their attention .

DR. O was the first who turned around : " Kira ! I'm glad that you're here ! "

" Hey DR. O , you forgot to tell me something . " , Kira said hugging him .

Kimberly laughed while going to the kitchen .

" Yeah about that I didn't forget , I just I-I yeah I … forgot . " , Tommy stuttered .

" Don't mind about it O . You forgot to tell us too . " , Ethan said walking to them with Conner and the girl .

" _Is it me , or is Conner looking so cute ! Wait what am I thinking ?! " _, Kira thought before snapping out of it .

" So Ethan how is it going on the videogame market ? " , she asked quickly hugging him .

Ethan had made his own videogames that were a hit on the market .He made games about the Power Rangers . In the meantime he has his own company called ' James Games ' . He held contact with Kira , Conner , DR.O and even Trent .

" Good , I'm working on a new one about the newest Power Rangers . They call Jungle fury ( A/N : If you count the years it was then 2008 and that year it was jungle fury and because they are my fav's I did it on purpose ) and they live in Ocean Bluff . " , the ex-blue ranger explained bouncing on the place he was standing .

" Dude , you didn't change in all this years , still a computer geek ! " , Conner teased .

Ethan rolled his eyes at the former red ranger . " And let me guess you're still a dumb jock ? "

" Hahahaha very funny " , Conner mocked .

Conner had made it as a soccer player . He was the star of the national Reefside team and had gave them already two wins . Reefside was the best team of the moment . Only one thing wasn't clear . Conner didn't singed the contract for another year and that stood in all the newspapers .

Conner turned his head to Kira . " Hey Kira , I'm sorry about you and Trent . "

" Don't mind , it's all right . " , she replied hugging him . When he touch her she felt a tingling through her whole body . _" Man he smells good ! Wait what am I thinking . This is the second time in a row . I'm getting crazy ! "_ , Kira thought .

" So how is it going now the soccer season is over ? " , she asked letting him go .

" Good , now I have finally time to go on vacation with my babe . " , He answered with a huge smile .

" _Babe ? Didn't he call me that ? " _, Kira thought a little bit pissed off when a girl came to her.

" Kira this is Mae , my girlfriend . " , Conner said holding an arm around the waist from the black haired girl .

" Hi , I'm Mae Wayne . I've heard a lot about you Kira , like that you called my boyfriend an air-headed jock ! " , Mae said crossing her arms in front of her chest shooting an mad glare at the ex-ranger .

" Yes that is me ! " , Kira laughed a little bit nervous . _" Man what a bitch ! "_

" I was just kidding ! I know Conner is not the smartest . " , Mae answered laughing .

" I'm standing next to you remember ! " , Conner said indignant .

" I know , but that doesn't mean I don't love you . " , she replied kissing him on the cheek .

Kira and Ethan rolled their eyes . " So DR. O , now everybody is here … Let's eat ! " , Ethan said turning to Tommy .

" That's good . I will bring the food to the table ! " , Kim yelled from the kitchen , " And don't worry I cooked not Tommy . "

Ethan answered : " That's great misses O ! "

DR. O looked at Ethan : " My cooking is not that bad . "

" Sorry O it is ! "

Kira and Conner laughed at Tommy's disappointed face .

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

It was already late and they had eat and drink a lot . They weren't drunk , but let's say a little bit tipsy .

" Okay this reunion is not for nothing . " , Tommy started .

They look at him in confusion .

" Look this Friday evening , there is a big soccer game plus a concert . They organized it for the start of the new school year . A few first years are choosing because of their talent . Thirteen boys for the soccer team , seven girls for cheerleading , a girl with her band for the concert and a class for the exposure and more technical part . Now the trainers and teachers are sick , because of bad food in the canteen last week so Principal Randall , I mean Mercer has gave me the leading with Kim . Now we can't handle it all . So I thought at you guys . What do you think of this four days helping me organizing the whole thing ? " , DR. O explained them .

" Well I wanna help , but who's doing what ? " , Kira asked .

" I thought you could help Avril Green . She is the girl who's going to sing with her band on the stage . Ethan , what do you think of helping with the technical part like the exposure , music , etc. Conner do you want to train the soccer team and Mae the cheerleaders ? " , Tommy asked . He was a little bit afraid for their answer .

" I'm in , it's a while I have sing with others . " , Kira said smiling

" I'm in too ! " , Conner nodded .

" I love to cheer so I'm gonna teach them with joy . " , Mae replied .

" I can't stay back . I do it ! My company can wait for a week . " , Ethan finished .

" Great ! " , Kim said , " But it's already late and you guys have drink too much liquor for driving so why don't you stay here this night . We have a lot of rooms and you can borrow a pajama . What do you think ? "

" Kim , I don't think they … " , DR. O started but he was interrupted by Mae .

" That would be great Kim , thank you ! " , Mae said .

Her boyfriend nodded : " That would be awesome ! "

Kira and Ethan nodded too .

" Okay , that's regulated ! " , Kimberly answered happily while Tommy shook his head .

A/N: So this was chapter 1 . What do you guys think of Mae ? And thanks for reading . The next chapter is coming soon .


	2. Loving without knowing

Chapter 2 : Loving without knowing .

Disclaimer : ' I don't own them :{

The night was falling over the house while the ex-rangers and Mae were discussing in the hall .

" Why boy with boy and girl with girl ? I want in the same room as my boyfriend ! " , Mae shouted at Ethan .

" Yeah , but I don't want in the same room with Kira ! " , the former blue ranger yelled back .

" Hey ! I don't bite Ethan ! " , Kira shouted to him .

Conner stood in the middle holding them apart : " Guys , I don't care with who I lay in the same room , but … " , nobody listened to him . " Stop yelling ! " , Conner screamed .

Everybody was silent looking at the soccer star before yelling again at each other .

Tommy and Kimberly lay already in their bed trying to sleep . " When they were rangers they did this too ? " , Kim asked with the pillow on her head .

" Mostly . " , DR. O replied with a sigh pulling the duvet over his head groaning .

" I have an idea ! " , Conner shouted above the noise . They stopped and looked at him . He walked to a little table grabbing a pen before writing something on his hand . " I have wrote a number on my hand . You guys guess between one and twenty . Who guess it right sleep in the same room as me , Okay ? " , Conner explained .

They nodded . " All right , Kira you start . "

" Nine ? "

" No , Ethan ? "

" Thirteen ? "

" Wrong , Mae ? "

" Eleven ? "

" Correct ! " , Conner said showing his hand were stood 11 .

Mae laughed happily pulling him into the room at their side . " Bye guys ! " , he said before closing the door .

" How did she know ? " , Kira asked Ethan .

" It's his number on the field . " , the former blue ranger replied .

" Conner is too obvious ! " , ex-yellow said .

" Yeah , but you didn't know ! " , Ethan answered with a huge grin .

" Oh shut up ! If I remember it good you didn't know it too . " , Kira replied smiling pushing Ethan in their room .

The girls had get a pink pajama from Kim and Conner a red and Ethan a black one from DR. O . Kira lay in her bed listening to music from One Republic while thinking .

" _What the hell is Conner doing with a girl like that ! She's so annoying and girly . Okay she's his type , but this one is just a bitch noting more . I never thought he would fell for someone like her , but yeah he's Conner McKnight the dumb jock . Why am I thinking so much about him ? It's not that I have a crush on him . He's my best friend . "_

" I can't love him , It's Conner ! " , Kira said on loud forgetting Ethan was in the room too .

" Oh you DO love him Kir ! " , Ethan smiled from behind his computer .

The ex-ranger her eyes grew wide . She pushed herself up facing Ethan . " Did I say that on loud ? "

" Yes ! " , Ethan chuckled before getting serious looking up from his computer screen , " You maybe didn't know it , but you liked him since we had detention together . DR. O and I saw it when Conner wanted to quit . Kir you were so sad more than when we discovered Trent was the evil white ranger . "

" That's not true I wasn't sad , I was … " , Kira defend herself but Ethan finished for her .

" Disappointed because he would be back with the popular kids like the cheerleaders . "

She looked to the ground .

" You love him from the start without knowing . You had your chance Kira . Conner liked you since we found the gems . "

" What ? " , Kira asked facing Ethan again .

" Come on Kir , how did you not notice ! He called you babe . He hated Trent since we met him and when you were hurt , he blamed himself for it . Do you remember when you ended on the hood of DR. O's Jeep after you got captured ? " , Ethan explained like it was obvious .

" Yes . "

" First we drove from school to O's house . Conner drove like crazy , if he isn't such a good driver ; we were now lying in the roadside . " , the blue-loving boy laughed .

" Eth , you can't be serious ! " , Kira laughed too

" I am serious , but it's too late he loves Mae now , I guess . " , Ethan said putting his PC on the nightstand .

Kira was curious about the ' new ' girl so she start asking : " How did they met each other ? " She hated the girl already and if Ethan was right it was because she loved Conner .

" Mae is the cheerleading captain of the National Reefside team . On a day they were training the cheerleaders were also training . The girls did a pyramid or something like that when Mae fell from the top of it . Conner stood not too far of them and run as fast as he could to catch her . She fell in his arms and as a thank you , Mae gave him a kiss on the lips , that Conner liked to respond . Not too much later they go on a date and two years later , they live together . " , Ethan said with a sigh , " But I don't know what he sees in her . That girl is so annoying and girly ! "

Kira nodded : " I know what you mean , but it's already late . So let's go sleeping .

Ethan nodded too : " Goodnight Kira ! "

" Goodnight Ethan ! "

Kira did the light out , put her Ipod away and lay down :_ " Loving without knowing ? Is that even possible ? "_

To be continued …


	3. teaching time

Chapter 3 : Teaching time

Disclaimer : Again I don't own them , but I wish I did !

A/N: Here is chapter 3 . Sorry it took so long , but school just started and I don't have much time . I hope you guys like it so read and review :}

The next morning , the ex-rangers and Mae were eating breakfast at the kitchen table when the ' new girl ' asked a question : " Conner , what do you think of this dress ? "

" Babe , for the fourth time this morning it looks good ! " , the star player answered rolling his eyes .

" Are you sure ? " , Mae asked again .

Conner put his spoon back in the bowl with cereal looking to her . " Now you asks it for the fifth time I think that it's maybe ugly ! " , he replied on a sarcastic tone .

Kira and Ethan laughed silently , looking to their friend .

" Well , why didn't you said that the first time ?! " , she shouted back standing up grabbing the car key from the table walking to the front door throwing it open .

" Mae Wait ! It is a beautiful dress !" , Conner ran to the door but she turned to him slamming the door in his face .

With a thud he fell on the ground .

" Conner ! " , Kira and Kimberly yelled equal . They walked to him helping him up .

" Are you alright ? " , asked the former pink ranger concerned touching his forehead where was a huge bump .

" Yeah . Just a little headache ! " , Conner replied with a smile . " When do we leave ? "

" In an hour . " , Tommy answered .

" Okay , I'm going to my room for a few minutes . " , said former red .

The others nodded watching him going upstairs .

" I hope he just has a headache , because that was a hard hit . " , DR . O said looking to his wife .

She nodded : " His girlfriend is crazy ! "

At the same moment a cell phone rang .

" I know that tune ! " , said Ethan looking up from his sandwich . " It's Conner's cell phone ! "

In front of them lay a red one making the noise .

" I'll bring it ! " , Kira called taking the phone running upstairs .

" Come on ! " , Ethan told the couple following her .

" What are we doing ? " , Tommy asked .

" Kira likes Conner honey , and we are going to see what she's going to do . " , Kim answered.

" How do you know ? "

" O , she isn't blind ! " , Ethan answered rolling his eyes .

" But … " , Tommy started , when he felt his wife her hand covering his mouth .

" Sstt ! "

The four former rangers were at the top of the stairs .

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

Kira knocked on the door : " Conner ? Someone's calling you . "

He opened the door letting her in and taking the phone .

" Mae , I'm sorry . It's a beautiful dress I'm so sorry ! " , He rattled from the moment he took up .

" _You have to be honest with me Concon , and I'm sorry too . Did I hit you hard ? " _

" I will and yeah , but I'm alright . "

" _Okay , I'm already at the school , you can drive with Ethan then I will wait here . " _

" That's good see you later . "

" _Bye Conner ! " _

" bye babe ! "

Conner put the phone in the pocket of his jeans before turning back to Kira .

" Everything is back good . Thanks for bringing Kira ! "

" That's what friends do . How's your headache ? " , She replied .

" Better , but I need to change , so do you mind ? " , the soccer star asked pulling his shirt off.

" Uhm , I shall go back to the others ! " , Kira said looking to his muscles .

" _I didn't remember he was so muscular . Man Conner's hot ! Wait Ethan is right . I like Conner ! " _, former yellow screamed in her mind .

She walked outside the room to find Ethan standing grinning .

Tommy and Kim were at the stairs looking to them .

" So , is everything back good between them ? " , Ethan asked Kira .

" Yes and I think you were right . I like him " , Yellow whispered to blue .

" Told you ! "

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

Conner , Kira , Ethan , Mae , Tommy and Kimberly stood in front of the school entrance . " Everything is still the same . Do you all know where everything is ? " , DR. O asked nervous .

" Honey , they will find everything don't worry ! " , Kim answered walking to the door with the others following .

" I'm gonna change my clothes for my training gear . " , Conner informed them walking away with his backpack .

" I'm coming too . Remember you have my cheer uniform . " , Mae said running after him .

" Where do I find the tech-class ? " , Ethan asked .

" I'll show you I need to hang some posters around that class . " , Kim replied pulling him to the stairs .

" I have a science class to teach ! " , Tommy told the last one there before walking off .

Kira nodded looking around . The school brought a lot of memories with it . The first time detention with Conner and Ethan . The prom in the gymnasium , and the first science less with DR. O and many more .

She walked to the music class . When the former yellow ranger opened the door she saw a girl playing guitar and singing .

_'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would_

Kira closed the door and the girl stopped playing and tuned around .

" Kira Ford ? Are you my teacher ? OH MY GOD ! I'm your biggest fan ! I know ' Patiently ' and ' Freak you out ' and all the others ! " , the girl rattled .

" Yes that's me and I'm your teacher and you are ? " , Kira said putting her guitar case down against one of the walls .

" I'm Avril Green alias your biggest fan forever ! " , the girl in yellow answered calming down.

" Okay , what were you playing it sounded beautiful ? "

" I haven't a name for it , but it's finished . I was planning to play it Friday at the concert . " , Avril sighed as she looked out of the window .

Kira followed her gaze . You could saw the soccer field where the guys were training with the cheerleaders at the side . The former ranger looked to Conner who was in his old soccer shirt . _" He was so cute in that uniform ! " _, she thought sighing deeply .

" Kira , I can say Kira right ? " , the new kid asked .

Former yellow nodded .

" You see that boy who's talking with Mister McKnight ? That's Jason Stone . He's the star player of this team and he sit with me in the class . I like him Kira , we have maybe not much in common like he loves soccer , I playing guitar . My favorite color is yellow , his red . " , Avril sighed , " it's never gonna be something between us ! "

" _This is a déjà vu ! "_ , Kira thought .

" Avril , I know what you mean … " , the teacher explained everything between her and Conner , expect the ranger thing .

The yellow-clad girl nodded : " What do you think if we make a few songs for our boys ? "

" I just want to asked the same ! " Kira answered , " Why don't you play the full song ? "

" Alright ! "

The girl start playing and Kira learned quickly the notes and lyrics .

_**TBC… **_

A/N: It's not the greatest chapter , but I needed to write it for the other parts of the story . For the Kim/Tommy lovers in one of the next chapters I explain how they hooked up together again . So hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more .


	4. Kim's plan

Chapter 4 : Kimberly's plan

Disclaimer : Again I don't own them :'(

A/N: I'm back with another chapie .Thanks to all the readers who followed/favorite and let a review . I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long , my teachers has the idea to put all tests on the same week plus a project . I'm so sorry , but I still hope you enjoy Kim's plan ;)

The bell rang and the school day ended . Avril walked outside the classroom . She and Kira had discussed what for songs they were going to play . The yellow-clad girl felt like she was in heaven .

Avril walked to her locker when she bumped into someone . She fell on the ground and looked up to the head of the administration who held out a hand .

" I'm sorry Miss Heart . " , Avril said taking the hand .

" No , it's my fault I wasn't looking where I was going . Are you alright ? " , Kim apologized .

" Yes ! , but it's the end of the day aren't you supposed to be at the administration ? " , the student asked confused opening her locker .

" No , principal Mercer takes over from me this week . I need to hang up posters and stuff like that , but how was your day with Kira ? " , former pink explained leaning against the wall next to the lockers .

" Good , we going to make three songs for our crush . " , she answered taking her backpack and guitar case up turning to Kimberly .

" for your crush ? " , Kim asked with a smile .

" Mister McKnight and Jason Stone ! " , Avril said simply before dropping her backpack . " Oh shit , that was a secret ! "

" Don't worry Avril . I know Kira good . She's my friend and your secret is save with me ! But if I was you I should hurry , the buses are leaving in five minutes . " , the ex-ranger replied putting a hand on the girl's shoulder .

" Thank you Miss Heart ! " , she answered before grabbing her yellow backpack running to the entrance .

Kimberly turned around walking to the gymnasium . She came at the entrance when she saw Conner and Mae inside . The pink-clad girl stopped at the door watching the couple fighting .

" Mae , Kira and I were never a couple ! She is my best friend ! " , Conner yelled throwing his hands in the air .

" Yeah right ! I see it at the way she look at you ! She loves you ! " , Mae shouted back pushing him away .

" She don't like me , Mae ! She never had and never will ! " , Conner stormed out the gym and bumped into Kimberly .

" Hey Conner is everything alright ? " , She asked following him .

He ignored her and walked into the boys bathroom . At the same moment Kira came out of the music-class and walked into the girls bathroom smiling to Kimberly .

' _Kira admit it too Avril and Conner and Mae had a fight maybe if I get these two alone together , She maybe tell him that she loves him , but how get I those two alone ? ' _, Kim thought biting her pink pen she hold .

" I get it ! " , she shouted when she looked to her pen before running to the parking lot of the school .

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

Kimberly stood at the yellow Ford looking around if nobody was around . She crouched ad slammed the pen in the left for band ( A/N : I don't know if it's possible or not , but yeah why not ) She did the same with the right for band . Former pink ranger stood back up and threw the pen in the trash and ran to the car of her husband , who was waiting for here .

Smiling she gave her man a hug . " Hey honey , how was your day ? " , she asked looking around the parking lot .

" Good you ? " , Tommy replied .

" Also I guess . " , Kimberly answered looking to the school entrance .

" Kim is everything alright ? " , the science teacher asked .

" Yes , I just got an idea for Kira . " , she said looking to him smiling widely .

" For Kira ? " , Tommy repeated confused .

" Yes Conner problem ! "

" What did you do ? " , he asked her looking her right in the eyes .

But he didn't get an answer when Ethan and Mae walked to them .

" Hey DR. O , misses O ! " , Ethan greeted , " Teaching is awesome ! They are just like me when I was younger ! "

" Cheerleading is also awesome ! Those girls are so nice and dear everything . " , Mae exclaimed .

" That's good to hear , but where are Conner and Kira ? " , Kimberly asked looking around .

" Probably kissing or something ! " , Mae hissed .

The three others stared at her .

" What ?! ", she shouted .

" Nothing ! " , the three others chorused holding their hands up in defense .

After a moment of silence Kira and Conner showed up . " Hey guys , something wrong ? " , Kira asked looking to them .

" No , we were waiting for you guys . " , Tommy answered .

" Yes , but we gotta go ! " , Mae said pulling Conner to where their car stood .

Ethan and Kira followed talking a bit when the musician stopped in her track .

" Oh no ! My car ! "

She looked to the front wheel . " I don't have a spare tire . "

" I shall call a tow truck company . " , Ethan said taking his cell phone out his pocket .

" Thanks Eth ! I'll walk home my house is just at the other side of the park . " , Kira answered pointing to the green area not too far from them .

" Maybe you can take someone with you , like Conner ! " , Kim told her smiling , " Then you're not alone . "

Conner looked to Kim then to Kira . " Okay ! "

Ethan put his cell phone away turning back to them : " they will tow your car in a few minutes . I will stay here, you can all go home . "

" Are you sure Ethan ? " , Tommy asked .

" Yeah just go ! "

The others nodded . Kimberly and Tommy stepped into their pick-up truck and Conner gave his keys to Mae . The cheerleader stormed off to the corvette .

" Okay , let's go ! " , Conner said walking away from the school with Kira at his side .

Kim watched from the car smiling : _" This is going great ! "_

A/N: Please review and I try to update ASAP :}


	5. A special walk

Chapter 5: 'A special walk , turns out in something else'

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: Hey I'm back with a quicker update :D Thanks to Ghostwriter14 , Brankel1 and JFVM for the reviews , it helps me starting writing again . So did Kim's plan worked , is Kira going to tell Conner she like him ? If you wanna know , it's time to read this :D

The former red and yellow rangers were walking in the park of Reefside in completely silence . Kira looked to the soccer star a few times , but he didn't notice it .

" _I can make some small talk , maybe he tells me something " , _she thought .

" _Maybe I can ask why she stopped singing . " , _Conner thought looking to bench .

" Why don't we sit for a bit ? " , he asked .

Kira nodded taking place on the light blue bench . Conner sat down next to her giving her a little smile . The yellow-clad girl smiled back .

" Why did you stopped singing ? "

" So are you going to sign for a new year at the team ? "

They asked at the same time before laughing .

" You first ! " , Conner stated .

" Okay I asked of you going to sign for a new year at the team ? " , Kira replied giggling.

" Oh I don't know ! " , the red-loving boy answered looking to the ground .

" Why not ? It was your dream since High School . " , former yellow said .

" I know it Kir ! It's just I don't like it so much as I use to do . Being a trainer is more fun than play itself . There's a guy named Jason in my team . He's mini-me ! His favorite color is red and he's not the smartest . " , Conner explained looking her straight in the eyes .

" Well that is just coincidence ! " , Kira told him putting an hand on his forearm.

" Coincidence ? He has a girlfriend who is the head cheerleader in this team . Her name is Sophie Star and her favorite color is pink . Before that he was the most popular on school and all girls adore him expect the geeks and singers ! I don't think that's coincidence Kira . And I don't wanna be like that anymore ." , he told her .

" Well , he could be family , not ? " , the musician answered with a laugh .

Conner smiled back to her . " Very funny Kira ! But my question was : Why did you stopped singing ? "

" I didn't find inspiration . " , she replied looking to the ground .

" Oh okay ! "

They sit there in silence for a few moments when Kira need to tell Conner something . " Conner , why do you stay with Mae ? "

The soccer star looked to her immediately : " Kira … , I love her and why do you ask that's none of your business ! "

" I didn't mean anything with it , it's just … " , Kira looked to him , " she's so annoying ! "

He stood up . " I can't believe you're going to tell me who I must like , and who I must hate ! Mae's right you just don't like her ! I never thought I was that blind ! " , Conner shouted at her before running off .

" Conner , I didn't mean anything with it ! I'm sorry ! " , Kira yelled , but he didn't turned around .

" _Great , I just blow my only change ! " , _the former yellow ranger screamed in her mind . A tear rolled from her cheek and fell on the bleu bench .

She dried her tears before standing up and walking back in the direction to her house.

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

Conner opened the front door of his house where Mae stood waiting in the hall . " Why took it so long ? " , she asked tapping on the ground , " What's going on between you and that wannabe , Huh ? "

" Kira isn't a wannabe , Mae ! And there is nothing going on between us . We just got a fight and I don't want to make another with you ! " , the boy in red replied closing the door and walking past her to the kitchen .

" Where was the fight about ? Wait let me guess ! Uh she tried to kiss you , but you didn't want , or did you want to kiss her but you didn't want ? " , Mae pushed it a little further standing in front of him .

" Mae stop it ! I told you there is NOTING between ME and KIRA , understood ? " , Conner yelled .

" Yeah right ! " , She exclaimed crossing her arms in front of her chest .

" They were right you're just an annoying bitch ! Oh Mae I'm just sick of your behavior . I make it out ! " , Conner replied before running upstairs .

" What you can't break up with me McKnight ! If you , eh you do that , I eh I stop teaching and cheerleading ! " , Mae stuttered .

The former red ranger came downstairs : " I don't care what you do or not ! You may keep the house , keep the Corvette and everything else . I have my stuff , my old Mustang and a place to stay ! , he said ignoring her completely walking to the front door with a bag and a car key in his hands .

" Conner I … " , but she couldn't finish her sentence . The door closed and she was hole alone in the big villa . That was now her property .

Conner at the other hand was in his High-school car driving around . _" Now I still need to find a place ."_ , He thought with a sigh .

**To be continued …**

A/N: Where is Conner going to stay ? Is Mae really stopping with her job as cheerleading and teacher ? You find it out next time . Please review , it's a big help to start writhing again :D


	6. advice always comes handy

Chapter 6 : Advice always comes handy

Disclaimer : Do I really need to tell each time I don't own them ?

A/N: Hey guys , don't kill me please ! I know I didn't upload for a long time , but that was because of school . So now I'm sick at home , I wrote another chapie ! Enjoy people and don't forget to review ;D

Kira lay on her bed. She was writing lyrics for a song she was planning to sing with Avril. Only the inspiration wasn't coming. The fight with Conner in the park was still in her mind. So the former yellow ranger took her Ipod and start listening to her playlist of Taylor Swift.

" _Why did I asked about Mae ? I had the perfect moment to tell him , but no I ask him about his career and his crazy girlfriend ?!" _

Kira snapped out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. She looked to the clock .

" It's twelve o'clock ! Who the hell visit me at that time ?! " , she muttered angrily before pushing her up walking downstairs opening the door.

" Hey Kira. " , the person said , when the musician frowned. " What are you doing here ? "

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

Conner drove to Ethan's house. He had called his buddy and former blue understood the situation and he may stay with him. The soccer-star was thinking.

" _Why did I react so strange when Kira started about Mae ? I just broke up with her ! Everything was alright between me and Mae , but when Kira came back in the picture everything changed. How is that even possible ? We have a reunion and suddenly everything is diffrent. I need to talk with someone about this. " _

The former red ranger turned around. Instead off riding to Ethan's place he drove to 1992 Valencia Road. When he came at the house in the middle of the woods, he parked his car and stepped out. Conner knocked on the door and waited till the light in the living room was on and the door was opened.

" Conner ? What are you doing here at this time ? " , Kimberly asked rubbing her eyes out.

" I need to talk to you ! " , he replied.

" Okay , I guess. " , former pink said letting him in.

The two took a place at the dinner table when Conner started talking.

" Kim , I broke up with Mae and I think I'm going to quit with playing soccer ! "

Kimberly was fully awake with that sentence and looked him right in the eyes: " Why did you broke up with Mae ? "

" She still think Kira and I have something and hate you guys! And I don't know it happened so sudden. I came home after my fight with Kira in the park about Mae. And,…, It just opened my eyes you know ? Also about soccer. It was and still is my dream, but now I train those kids. It gave me so much joy and,… I just don't know. " , Conner explained looking to the ground.

" Conner , it doesn't matter what Mae think. If you suddenly broke up with her there must be a reason for. I know love isn't always easy. I have gone through the same not too long ago."

" When I leaved in my ranger years , I let Tommy behind. I didn't dear to tell it him face to face so I wrote a letter to him with the reason I left. I never heard from him again after I gave my powers to Kat. I felt miserable and start focusing more and more on gymnastic and cheerleading. I did competition for a long time , but after a few years I quit and was searching for the people of my old team. I found each one of them expect Tommy. When I heard he was again a ranger on his age I was freaking out. After your battle with Mesagoge was over, I took back contact with him. We had gone on a few dates and I took the job as head-administration in Reefside-high , he asked me to marry him and I accept. "

" That's all good and well , but how this is going to help me ? " , Conner asked.

" Honey , I mean that everything happens for a reason. It happened for a reason that you , Kira and Ethan found the gems and that you a Mae dated. It doesn't mean that if you don't find the love of your life now , you won't find her in the future. Follow my advice Conner : Follow your heart ! It will help you more then you expect." , Kim finished with a soft smile.

" Thanks Kim and I'm gonna take that advice. You know DR.O is lucky with you and you maybe gave up your pink ranger powers. You still have them deep inside you. I hear it when you speak. " , Conner smiled standing up walking to the door.

Former pink laughed: " Thanks , you know Conner , you are not that air-headed as everyone says. Actually you're smarter then everyone I know. "

Former red smiled one time before heading outside to his car.

Kimberly turned around when she saw Tommy leaning against the wall.

" Actually you're smarter then everyone I know ? " , he imitated his wife.

" It's true ! " , she protested, " And come on it's already late. Let's go back to bed."

" Yes , miss you have them still deep inside you I hear it when you speak. " , DR. O imitated Conner.

" Shut up ! " , Kim answered turning slightly pink.

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

" What are you doing here ? " , Kira frowned , " Do you know how late it is Conner ? "

" Yes Kira , but I just need to talk to you. May I come in ? " , he asked.

Kira opened the door a little bit further so he could walk in . Former red took place at the sofa, and she took a please next to him.

" Look I wanna apologize . You were right about Mae so I broke up with her ! "

" You did what ? " , Kira answered with a question.

" I B-R-O-K-E U-P W-I-T-H M-A-E " , Conner spelled.

" I heard you , but why did you do it ? " , Former yellow replied shaking her head slightly.

" For the same reason I told you in the park , but I didn't came to explain that I just want to tell you I'm sorry , but I gotta go . I still need to make a few important calls and drive to Ethan's so I'm off. " , he answered hurried standing up.

" Yeah ! See you tomorrow bye Conner " , Kira said as she closed the doors. She start singing a song when the doorbell rang again.

" What the ! "

She opened it again to see Conner laughing. " The 'Motocrossbros' I didn't know you like that song from Blake and Hunter. "

" I didn't know I knew the lyrics , well it just popped into my head. " , she explained.

" Good taste you have , it's one of my favorite songs. " , he replied before walking back to his car.

Kira smiled and waved one last time before closing the door smiling widely.

**To be continued…**

_A/N: So guys what do you think ? Please tell me if I do Kim right or not . I never saw MMPR because I wasn't even born when it was on TV. So a review , a fav , a follow or a PM. Let me know anything and I tried to update as soon as possible :D _


	7. Finding a new cheerleading trainer

Chapter 7: Finding a new cheerleading trainer

Disclaimer: Ik ben niet hun eigennaar ! That was me saying in dutch or my main language that I don't own them !

A/N: Hey everyone , thanks for the nice reviews and the tips for Kim ! I really appreciate that you all reading this story. So here's another chapter enjoy :D

The next day the rangers grouped at Ethan's place. They would take one car to go to the school. While they need to wait , Conner and Ethan were playing soccer in the backyard.

Conner had scored ones again when Ethan gave up: " Dude why do I even try ! "

Former blue ranger took a place in the grass taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

" I am or better _was _a pro Eth , it's not like when we were still rangers. " , Conner replied sitting next to his buddy.

" Wait , wait , wait ! What did you say a second ago ? " , Ethan said turning to the former red ranger.

" I am or better _was _a pro Eth , it's not like when we were still rangers. " , he answered.

" You're telling me , that you stopped playing professional soccer ? When did you do that ? " , Ethan squeaked.

" You know last night I make that call … " , Conner asked.

" Yeah "

" Well let's say I called my trainer . "

_( Flashback )_

Conner was in the kitchen in Ethan's house when he took his phone. He dialed a number.

" I just need to do this ! I made my decision I can't go back now !" , he whispered to himself.

" _Hello McKnight what's up ? " _

" Hey coach sorry it's so late , but I need to tell you something. "

" _Doesn't mind star , it's probably about another two years. "_

" Well about that , I don't think I want another year . "

" _Why not ?! Did you get a contract for somewhere else teams. Don't tell me you're going to Blue Bay Harbor those losers ! " _

" No coach I'm going to quit playing soccer. "

" _Why Conner ? " _

" There's more than playing soccer , I found something else or let's better say someone else."

" _I can't change your mind ? " _

" No coach I'm sorry ! "

" _Okay Conner you always can come back if you want and good luck. "_

" Thanks coach bye ! "

" _Bye ! "_

Conner put his cell phone away and smiled while whispering : " Now I still need to find a replacement for Mae ! "

_( End Flashback )_

" Wow , big decisions dude ! " , Ethan said patting his friend on the arm.

" Yeah , I have only two problems left. I need to find someone who can cheer like the best and need to ask Kim if I can get the job as trainer in the school. " , he answered looking to the ball in his hands.

Former blue nodded when they heard a familiar voice. " Guys come on Kim and DR. O are waiting in their car for us. "

" Okay we'll be right there Kira ! " , Conner shouted standing up.

Ethan followed and after getting their stuff they headed for the second time to their old school.

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

Everyone was teaching expect Kimberly. She was checking the gym. At this point there was nobody so she walked to the gymnastics mat.

The first pink ranger did some exercises when she heard someone clapping.

Kim fell on her butt , by surprise and when she looked up , Conner stood there holding his hand out. Kimberly took it.

" Hey Conner , I thought you were outside. "

" Well I was searching you ! Tommy told me you did cheerleading when you were younger." , he said with a thousand watt smile.

" Yes why ? " , Kim asked confused.

" Now Mae quit , I need someone else for the team ! So what do you think ? " , Conner demanded.

" I would say yes ! " , she answered jumping on him.

" Wow take it easy Kim ! " former Red said smiling when she let go of him.

" Sorry , but come on , we only have two days till the concert and soccer thing. " , Kimberly told him taking his hand and dragging him out of the gym.

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

_At the end of the school day_

Kimberly was outside saying goodbye to her class. She enjoyed to train all those girls , and former pink could watch Conner and Kira from her spot.

Kim was grabbing her stuff when she heard a familiar voice.

" Hey Kim , can I ask you something ? "

" Sure Conner what's up ? " , she answered turning around.

" Well , I gave you this job and I really enjoy training those guys and they like me and I quit playing as a pro so I would like to be the trainer for the hole year or even more ! " , he rattled.

" Slow down , you want the job forever if I understand it right ? " , Kim asked to be sure as a smile formed on her face.

" Yes , but I want that It's a secret till the big day. But is it possible or not ? " , Conner said closing his eyes waiting for the answer.

" I would say… Yes ! But I'm going to ask principal Mercer , but I think she don't mind that you're coming back. " , the first pink ranger said smiling widely.

" Great ! Thanks Kim ! In those two days you helped me a lot ! " , Conner told her putting an arm around her shoulder when they walked to the parking lot.

" The powers of the pink ranger ! " , she answered.

Both laughing they hooked up with the others.

_To Be Continued …_

A/N: So another chapter is finished. I promise that there's coming more Kira , but the end is coming closer and closer. I can tell you that. I hope you guys still enjoy the story and as last review please ;)


	8. A kiss on the cheek

**Chapter 8: 'A kiss on the cheek'**

Disclaimer: I don't own them , and I never will :'(

A/N: Hey guys , I'm back with a quicker update. Thanks for the reviews everyone and I hope you guys enjoy this as well !

The next morning , Kira was eating breakfast when she heard the doorbell rang. Sighing the musician stood up and walked to the door.

" Hey Rockstar , ready to go ? " , Conner asked her leaning against the doorframe smiling widely.

Former yellow her bad mood disappeared when she saw her best friend and answered smiling: " Of course , but I'm still eating my cornflakes. You can come in if you want. "

"Oh yeah , we have time , can I also get a bowl ? " , the new trainer replied rubbing his hands at the thought of cornflakes.

" Sure , you know where everything is ! " , Kira told him closing the door and taking back place at the dinner table.

After Conner took all out of the closets , he took place next to her. They ate in silence, but what was unnoticed by each other, was that they looked most of the time to each other when the other wasn't looking.

Suddenly they looked up at the same time. Feeling embarrassed former yellow and red looked away , turning red.

" Hey Kira , uhm , we gotta go ! " , Conner said standing up already heading to the door.

" Uh sure ! "

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

Kira walked into the music class and found Avril with tears in her eyes.

" Avril , is everything alright ? " , former yellow ranger said putting a hand around her shoulder.

" No ! Kira ! No ! " , the student sniffed furiously. " Jason is such an air-headed jock. I tell him he looks cute in his soccer shirt , and do you know what he replies ?! He says: and you are ? Kira he don't even know who I am ! "

Avril hugged Kira and cried on her shoulder.

" Come on Av , that's not true. He knows who you are. he's uh just being a jock ! Was he with cheerleaders ? " , Kira confirmed the girl holding her.

" Yes , but what has that to do with me ? " , the yellow-clad girl asked her teacher drying her tears.

" Look jocks aren't supposed to talk with us , because then they aren't cool anymore ! Do you know what I mean ? " , Kira asked facing the girl.

Avril nodded : " Kira you and Conner where like me and Jason how did you met or let's say became friend ? "

" I met him when I walked over the soccer field the first time. It was in the first grade. I searched a bench to sit and write down some lyrics. He was training and kicked a ball against my head. I chased after him with my guitar up for almost an hour. I got him finally , but we just laughed. We talked for a moment , but then came his team and he ignored me. Conner told them I was a stranger. It hurts first , but after it , it's getting normal to be the weird one from the hole school.

When we were in our last year like you , we got detention with DR.O , we walked around with Ethan and after a moments it clicked. Believe me we had our fights , but he was always there for me. " Kira smiled by the thought of the hole ranger thing , but snapped out of it.

" Anyways Avril , that Jason does strange around you with his team is perfectly normal. Just don't let it bring you down it will be okay after this . Believe me ! "

Avril smiled : " Thanks Kira , you're a big help , but let we light the mood; do you have new lyrics ? "

" Of course ! " , former yellow said starting to take her guitar out of her case.

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

" Jason you need to do better if you want to beat Blue Bay Harbor this Friday. " , Conner told him after their daily training.

" I know it coach ! I'll do better ! " , The red-clad boy said absent.

" What' s wrong ? " , Former red asked looking to his star player.

" I feel bad for ignoring Avril this morning. I just broke up with Stephanie and my team was around and… " , but Jason couldn't finish his sentence , because of his trainer.

" Now you feel bad , because you acted like a dumb jock , who doesn't care about anyone expect himself ? " , Conner finished for him.

The student nodded sitting on the ground.

" Look Jay , I've been through the same at your age , but take my advice: don't think about you image if it's about friends ! I only thought about soccer and girls who were as dumb as a donkey. They just dated with me because of my big name. I didn't notice until I got detention with Kira and Ethan. They took me for who I was. Okay I called Ethan a nerd , a geek , and everything else; but till now he's still my buddy ! Kira is my best friend. We always fight about everything , but if you're friends that doesn't mind. Just be yourself and don't think that if you talk with Avril , this team is going to let you down. " , Conner said patting Jason on his back.

" Thanks coach ! It really helps ! " , the student said with a soft smile.

" You're welcome , but call me Conner. " , former red replied with a smile.

" Okay Conner ! " , Jason answered with a laugh.

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

_At the end of the day_

Jason stood at the door of the music class waiting for Avril to come out. She came out and walked into him. The girl fell backwards , but Jason caught her just in time.

They looked into each other eyes.

"Hey Av , are you alright ? "

" Yeah , but I gotta go ! " , she said hurried.

Avril ran to the entrance , but turned quickly around.

" Oh I forgot; thanks Jay ! " , she smiled walking to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The yellow-clad girl turned around and walked away.

Jason sighed and leaned against the doorframe. " Thanks Conner ! " , he muttered.

The star player of Reefside High walked away and Conner and Kira came out of their hiding place.

" It worked out perfectly ! But what did you told Jason actually ? " , Kira asked when they walked to his Mustang.

" Oh nothing special , but Kir look out ! " , Conner said quickly , but to late

Former yellow walked against a locker. She fell backwards and Conner caught her in his arms.

" Oh my head ! " , former yellow groaned.

" I- uh , everything alright ? " , the ex-ranger asked concerned.

" Yeah , thanks for catching me ! " , Kira replied looking up.

They stared in each other eyes. Conner leaned in.

At the moment they were supposed to kiss, Ethan opened the door at the back of them.

By surprise Conner lost his grip on Kira and she fell with a big thud on the ground.

" Guys , are you ready ? " , Former blue asked.

" Yeah , come on ! " , ex-red said helping Kira up.

The trio walked outside and meet with the other ex-rangers.

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

Conner dropped Kira off at her house. She was almost at the door when she turned around.

Conner was quicker and stood already at the door. He took her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" I see you tomorrow Kira ! " , he said with a thousand watt smile, before heading back to his car.

" See you tomorrow Con ! "

She opened the door and walked inside. Ones the door was closed she sighed happily.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

A/N: So another chapter is finished I hope you guys liked it. Now I start to make vids for the power rangers. Most of them are on Youtube, my username is Imaani Barée , there's a link in my bio too. Thanks if you guys check it out and of course thanks for reading this story and like always please let a review thanks XD


	9. One day left !

Chapter 9: One day left !

Disclaimer: Like the others tell you I don't own them.

A/N: Man I'm feeling bad for not updating guys :{ I have make a one-shot and I'm already writing another story, that I forgot this one. Sorry guys ! But here it is ! Hope you guys enjoy it!

The ex-rangers were already in school the next day. Tomorrow would be the hole concert-soccer game thing, and a lot still needed to be cleared.

"Come on guys ! Tomorrow we are going to play against Blue Bay Harbor. I have searched a little bit information of them, and believe me they are good ! " , Conner told his team when they were stretching.

"Coach , we will win this. I believe in our team and you trained us so good in those few days ! If we win, it's for you ! " , Jason assured his trainer.

" Thanks Jason, but guys it's time to train! Our star player is gonna make the goals ! Axel you try to go so close as possible to the goal. Ones there you pass to Jason, who's going to score. Okay ? " , he informed his team looking to each of them.

" Of course come on dudes ! " , Axel said running onto the field.

"I hope this turns out great ! " , Conner muttered under his breath before kicking the ball onto the field.

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

"Avril, you need to sing that note a little bit higher. " , Kira instructed her student.

All songs were written, the music sounded perfect and the two know the lyrics. Only a few faults just needed to be corrected.

"Kira I do my best ! Relax we still have time." , the student replied putting her guitar down for a moment.

"I know it, but it's already three years ago I performed for so much people. " , the former yellow answered with a sigh.

"I never played for so much people, but do you hear me complaining ? " , Avril asked.

"No, but… "

"No buts ! This is going to work out perfectly ! " , said the young girl bouncing on her chair.

"Okay, I'm just stressed that's all ! " , Kira replied with a smile.

"You don't need to worry, but we need to practice more. "

"You're right ! 'Girlfriend' again? "

"Good for me ! "

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

Kimberly was running through the halls with a notebook in her hand.

" All posters are up, check !

The concert takes place in Hayley's cybercafé, check !

The soccer field is in a perfect state, check !

The Blue Bay team is coming, check!

The cheerleaders are trained , che… OH NO ! "

Kim sprinted outside to the field where all the girls were waiting on her.

"Girl sorry I'm late, I was checking everything and I forgot I need to help you. I'm so sorry !" , the first pink ranger apologized.

"It's all right misses Heart ! ", the head cheerleader told her.

"We already started with some exercises and everything is going well. The performance is ready so we can do it one last time, if you want ? " , one of the cheerleaders explained.

"Of course , show me what you got ! " , Kim said with a smile.

On four O'clock the ranger were already home. Everything was ready for the big day tomorrow and a few people knew that this was going to change their life. Or let we better say, they hoped.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

A/N: I know it's really short , but I've got a little writers block. I just needed to write this to get everything together. I promise I update quicker cause the next chapter is the last chapter before the epilogue. Please leave a review and till next time :}

PS: If you guys want to check out my new story it calls 'Fried chicken from the heart' It's an Hunter/Tori (Ninja Storm) fic and is a Romance (More flirting) /Humor story. Thanks for checking

Bye


	10. The big day !

Chapter 10: The big day!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own them and I also don't own the songs they are going to play.

A/N: Okay I still feel bad making chapter nine so short, so this one is longer ;} I don't have much to say so please R&R and most important of all enjoy.

It was finally Friday noon. Everything was ready for the big day. Ethan and his team had set everything technically up. Tommy and Kimberly checked everything one last time. Kira and Avril were sitting in the tribune watching everything happen. Conner and his team were on the field stretching with the cheerleaders by their side.

"Welcome everyone on the biggest event from the year in Reefside. I'm Ethan James and I'm going to be your commentator today. In less an hour the Blue Bay Harbor high school team is going to play against or hometown soccer team: Reefside High." , Ethan's voice sounded through the speakers on the field.

Kim looked up to the commentary box sighing. She walked through the halls to the little room. Opening the door she found the former blue ranger smiling.

"Ethan what are you doing here ? " , asked Kim.

"I always wanted to be an commentator please let me do it today." , he begged.

"Okay, but please do it good. If this doesn't works out I lose my job. ", former pink replied with a little smile.

"Okay misses O, I won't disappoint you."

Kim smiled before walking back away thinking: _"It's a miracle if things works out great." _

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

"Go wish him good luck !" , Kira said pushing Avril of her seat.

"Why ? You don't say good luck either!" , the yellow-clad girl defended herself holding onto the tribune.

"Conner doesn't play, Jason does." , former yellow replied.

"McKnight is the trainer, that's almost equally important as the star player!", Avril told her pointing to the trainer in red.

"If I come with you, you say good luck ? " , Kira asked.

Avril simply nodded with a grin.

"Okay come on !" , said former yellow rolling her eyes.

The two musicians walked down the stairs of bleachers heading to the middle of the field where the teams were warming up.

Avril walked in Jason's and Axel's direction, while Kira walked to Conner's direction.

"Hey Jason, Axel, are you guys ready ? " , the yellow-clad student asked casually.

"Who are you ? " , Axel laughed looking to the small girl.

"I'm Avril ! " , she defended herself.

"Dude do you know her ? "

"Well I, uh ?", Jason stuttered before reminding Conner's words:_'_ _. Just be yourself and don't think that if you talk with Avril , this team is going to let you down.' _

"Axel that's Avril. She sit with us in class since third grade so I think you need to know her by now !" , the teen in red explained powerful.

Avril smiled thinking: _"He's perfect!"_

"Oh, I'm really sorry !" , Axel apologized before patting Jason on the shoulder. "It's time for the coach his pep-talk, come on dude !" He ran away letting the other two behind.

"Hey thanks for saying that." , said Avril with a soft laugh.

"You are welcome. Axel can be a jerk sometimes, but I need to go. Can I talk to you before the concert starts ?" , Jason asked a little bit nervous.

"Of course, but good luck ! " , she replied giving him a kiss on the cheek before running to the bleachers sighing.

"Thanks !" , Jason yelled before turning around with a huge smile.

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

"Hey Conner are you ready ?", Kira asked him.

"Yeah I'm a little bit nervous that's all." , the red-clad trainer answered absent.

"Are you coming to the concert tonight?" , she asked him.

"Of course I'm coming Kira. It's one of your concerts, did I ever missed one ?", Conner replied putting an arm around her shoulder.

"No, but you never know. Your team is gonna do it great today Con, believe me !", she assured him with a smile.

"I know, but it's a big game and my first game and it has a lot to do with my future.", he told her.

"Your future? It's just one single game.", said Kira confused.

"You know what I mean after the match, but I've got to go. It's about to start!", former red ranger explained before walking away.

"Wait ! Good luck Conner !" , Kira yelled, but he was already gone.

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

" Reefside High wins with 2-1 from Blue Bay Harbor high! Thanks for coming people and don't forget to go to the concert in Hayley's Cyberspace on seven 'O clock. This was your commentator Ethan James."

"We won team !" , Jason exclaimed happily.

"Thanks to you super star !" , Conner smiled.

The hole team lifted the young student up, taking him to the dressing room.

"Kira he won ! He won !" , Avril yelled hugging her tightly.

"The team won Av !" , Kira corrected her with a laugh.

"He, them, who cares he made the final goal !", the girl smiled. "Come on, in a few hours we need to perform and I still don't know what I'm going to wear!"

"Okay I guess!", former yellow ranger answered before Avril dragged her off the bleachers.

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

_Later that day…_

Everyone was in Hayley's Cyberspace. Kira and Avril were in the back nervous as hell.

"I can't do this Kira ! I can't do this ! ", the young girl said pacing through the room.

"Please calm down Avril. I'm nervous too, but pacing around like an idiot doesn't help.", the former ranger said irritated.

"Sorry !", Avril answered sitting next to her on a table.

Conner, Ethan, Hayley, DR.O and Kim walked to them.

"Hey girls, ready to perform ?", Hayley asked looking to them.

"Is it already time ?!", Avril asked freaking out.

"Yes it's already time!", Ethan told the girl.

"We just came to wish you guys good luck !", Conner said with a smile, "Oh and Av, Jason want to ask something."

"Oh no ! I forgot our talk before the concert. Will you please tell him that I talk to him immediately after the concert ?", the student replied.

"Of course I will." , former red answered with a wink.

The girl smiled, when Hayley start talking on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give them a warm applause Kira Ford and Avril Green!"

The public was going wild and that make the girls even more nervous.

"Good luck !", the other said before going back to their seats. The girls walked onto the podium. Taking their yellow and green guitar they stood behind the mic.

"Welcome everyone ! We are going to sing three songs for you guys before the band is going to play. We wrote it for two special people in this room. I hope you guys like it." , explained Kira before looking to Avril. The girls took a deep breath before playing the first notes on their guitar.

_**This is the place where I sit**_

_**This is the part where**_

_**I love you too much**_

_**Is this as hard as it gets?**_

_**'Cause I'm getting tired**_

_**Of pretending I'm tough**_

_**I'm here if you want me**_

_**I'm yours, you can hold me**_

_**I'm empty and aching and**_

_**Tumbling and breakin'**_

_**'Cause you don't see me**_

_**And you don't need me**_

_**And you don't love me**_

_**The way I wish you would**_

_**The way I know you could**_

_**I dream of worlds**_

_**Where you'd understand**_

_**And I dream a**_

_**Million sleepless nights**_

_**I dream of fire when**_

_**You're touching my hand**_

_**But it twists into smoke**_

_**When I turn on the light**_

_**I'm speechless and faded**_

_**It's too complicated**_

_**Is this how the book ends,**_

_**Nothing but good friends?**_

_**'Cause you don't see me**_

_**And you don't need me**_

_**And you don't love me**_

_**The way I wish you would**_

_**This is the place in my heart**_

_**This is the place where**_

_**I'm falling apart**_

_**Isn't this just where we met?**_

_**And is this the last chance**_

_**That I'll ever get?**_

_**I wish I was lonely**_

_**Instead of just only**_

_**Crystal and see-through**_

_**And not enough to you**_

_**'Cause you don't see me**_

_**And you don't need me**_

_**And you don't love me**_

_**The way I wish you would**_

_**'Cause you don't see me**_

_**And you don't need me**_

_**And you don't love me**_

_**The way I wish you would**_

_**The way I know you could **_

The girl finished, when a big applause broke out. Jason and Conner stood in the first row clapping and cheering loudly. The girls smiled too each other before starting to play again.

_**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me**_

_**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious**_

_**I think about you all the time, you're so addictive**_

_**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?**_

_**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious**_

_**And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess**_

_**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**_

_**She's like so whatever**_

_**You can do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that's what everyone's talking about**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way no way, I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me**_

_**No way, no way, you know its not a secret**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**_

_**And even when you look away I know you think of me**_

_**I know you talk about me all the time again and again**_

_**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear**_

_**Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear**_

_**I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again**_

_**Cause she's like so whatever**_

_**And you can do so much better**_

_**I think we should get together now**_

_**And that's what everyone's talking about**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me**_

_**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

_**'Cause I can, cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?**_

_**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**_

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_

_**'Cause I can, cause I can do it better**_

_**There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?**_

_**She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me**_

_**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me**_

_**No way, no way, you know it's not a secret**_

_**Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**No way, no way, hey hey!**_

Another applause sounded through the building.

"We are going to play our last song for today. Everything happened in my life this week, but I still want that Avril sings with me. Cause this is her big moment. We thank you all for listening today, cause believe me it isn't always easy to be a singer.", Kira spoke while Avril nodded with each word.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset**_

_**She's going off about something that you said**_

_**She doesn't get your humor like I do**_

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself**_

_**Hey isn't this easy?**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down**_

_**You say you find I know you better than that**_

_**Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see? **_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by, waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know that?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**_

_**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**_

_**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by or waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know that**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

The music faded away and another applause sounded.

The girls walked of the podium.

"Kira, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me this week. I hope you stay here as a teacher.", Avril told her hugging the former ranger.

The teen walked to Jason who stood at the door with a big smile.

"Avril that was awesome! You totally rock!", the boy exclaimed.

"Thanks, but why did you want talk with me?", she asked innocent.

"It wasn't really to talk, more to do this!", Jason told her before kissing her full on the lips. Avril was surprised but recovered quickly by closing her eyes and putting her arms around his neck.

When they broke up for air she said: "What took you so long !"

The two kissed one last time unaware that someone came in.

"Out of my way; you little kids!", the black-haired woman yelled pushing them aside.

She looked around to find the person she was looking for. Suddenly she saw him in the middle of the room. The woman walked to him tapping him on the back. He turned around.

"Mae ?!" , Conner yelled when he saw her standing.

"Conner , I've miss you so much, can you please accept my apologies ?", she asked with puppy eyes before trying to kiss him.

The former red ranger couldn't move and was forced to kiss her when he heard his name.

He pushed Mae away and turned around to find Kira standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Kira, it's not what it looks like.", He tried to explain, but the former yellow ranger ran outside.

"Conner, she's just acting let her go! You have me.", said Mae.

"Mae I don't like you anymore or let's say I never liked you. You ruined my last chance with the girl I love! How do you even dare to come her after you called my friends idiots and jerks!", he yelled before running after Kira.

Mae tried to follow him, but Kim held her back. The small woman stood over Conner's ex.

"You almost ruined my project, my friends aren't jerks or idiots and you even dare to kiss Conner again even when he dumped you. If you even dare to stand I me or my friends way; I'll personally kick your butt! Understand ?", the former pink ranger whispered that only her friends and Mae could hear her.

Mae nodded before running to the bathroom.

"Who had ever thought my lovely wife would be this dangerous ?", Tommy asked putting an arm around Kim.

Everyone laughed before wondering how it would be with Conner and Kira.

PRDT-PRDT-PRDT

Kira ran to the bleachers crying. She took place at one of the chairs before covering her face with her hands. She heard someone coming, but didn't care.

"Kira, is that you ?", she heard Conner's voice.

"Go away Conner!", former yellow yelled back.

"It's definitely you!", he muttered before taking a seat next to her. "Kira It's not what it looks like. Mae suddenly came to me and forced me to kiss her. I would never kiss a bitch like that again. I have someone else in sight.", he apologized with a chuckle.

"I can believe that, cause you're a professional soccer player. ", kira sniffed.

" Not anymore Kira, if you had stayed there, you could hear Kim announcing that I'm the new trainer on Reefside High.", Conner smiled.

Kira looked finally up to Conner:" Really ?", she asked.

He dried her tears with his hands nodding.

"There is also something else I want to tell you."

"Oh yeah , Wh…", but former yellow couldn't finish her sentence when she felt his soft lips against her.

They broke the kiss and Kira smiled: "What took you so long !", they kissed again, unaware that the whole cybercafé was watching from in the dark.

"Aww so sweet !", Kim exclaimed a little too loud.

Kira and Conner broke the kiss watching to them. They saw everyone standing there with big smiles, but they didn't cared.

They looked one last time to each other whispering:" I love you !" , before they met in another passionate kiss.

_**To Be Continued…**_

A/N: Only the epilogue is left. I'm trying to put that up so quickly as possible. I hope you guys liked the end, it was a little bit cheesy, but yeah everything for the power of love ;) Please leave a review :D Till next time!


	11. Epilogue: Another four years

**EPILOGUE: Another four years**

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

_Journal of a ranger_

_Four years later…_

A lot has happened in this four years, but this time only good things. Especially in my friends and mine life.

Mae has a house she can't pay and a car she hate.

DR. O and Kim are still married and happy. The two still work at Reefside High, but Kim is now the principal.

Ethan has found his soul mate. Not too long ago he hired a girl named Jessie. It was love on first sight. He still has his company, and together Jessie and Ethan produce games.

Jason and Avril are still together. Jason is an international soccer player. After he graduated, he signed a contract to play in the same team as Conner did. Avril has start her career as a musician. She has a few hits and everything seems to work out perfect. The two high school lovers don't see each other much, but they are still in love and Skype each day.

And me you probably think. I'm married and have two lovely kids. Conner proposed me two years ago and I accepted. Not too much later we found out I was pregnant. I gave nine months later birth to a lovely twin. Emma is the oldest by 15 minutes and James followed. I took the job as the music teacher in Reefside High and Conner is still the trainer.

Like I said everyone I care about is happy and that because of one single week in September. And I hope that everything will stay like this forever.

Kira McKnight

_**THE END**_

A/N: The story is finally finished. I hope you guys liked it and I want to thank a few people.

Ghostwriter: I want to thank you for all the reviews and of course the idea that I've got from your vid. Without the video I would had the idea.

JFVM: For the supported feedback and reviews.

Brankel1: For the nice reviews and support.

Rudy4532: for the tips for Kim.

And of course all people that favorite/followed this story. I thank you all and I hope I see you guys review on my future stories

XXX

_Casey and Lily fan_


End file.
